my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spring-Loaded
is a Quirk used by Zei Hajimeru. Description As a Quirk, Spring-loaded is a prime example of a power which appears useless on the outside, but is surprisingly effective on the inside. Upon being activated, the user’s muscles (or a selection of them) take on the qualities of a spring. This does not change the actual makeup of the user, but rather grants them properties akin to the eponymous item. The primary use of this Quirk is the rebounding of attacks, via the obvious back-and-forth motion. If an attack is received, the user’s muscles absorb the impact and then proceed to release it back. Through excessive training, one can contain the force of the attack within their muscles for a limited period of time, bouncing it back and forth to increase the amount of damage when released. Due to this, the user is neigh-immune to attacks which deal with blunt force, given that the power is activated. This property also grants the user increased combat capabilities, as through the same process they can double or triple the force released from their blows alone. It goes almost without saying that the user can leap higher and off more surfaces through careful application of this Quirk as well. As it was later discovered, not only is the user granted a greater level of physical strength at base, they can further control this via the compression of the musculoskeletal system, like that of a normal spring, in order to produce greater attacks and increase their already impressive attributes. As time on, blank trains his body in order to increase both how much, and how fast he can compress his body in order to further the effects of his Quirk. Not only this, but he is fully capable of using the force of his compressions to bounce off of things like the air. On top of this, by utilizing he recoil of his muscles, he was capable of learning how to not only produce vibrations, but sonic booms. However, the user is also recommended to be cautious; the spring-like qualities come with a rather potent Achilles’ heel. If an attack is received on the ‘side’, the amount of rebound is drastically reduced (to the point where the Quirk might as well not have been activated). Its other functions are similarly reduced. The user of this Quirk is also weak to attacks that induce lacerations, as well as non “blunt” attacks, such as Quirks dealing with fire or electricity for instance. In Zei’s case, he also has a compression limit before it begins to physically effect his joints and muscles to where it can, and has, torn his muscles multiple times over. As shown throughout the series, Zei has turned his seemingly useless on the outside Quirk into one fitting for a hero. Whether it be saving a citizen would is trapped within a burning building, or saving a person who is be falling off from an elevated height, and the user can catch them, by bouncing from their current area, before they would reach the ground. Named Techniques Trivia References External Links * Springs - Wikipedia article about the main power of Zei’s Quirk. * Musculoskeletal System - Wikipedia article about the musculoskeletal system. Site Navigation